A London Vampire In Chicago
by wolverinacullen
Summary: AlistairxOC, BD, When Alistair runs from the fight, he ends up in a situation even he can't begin to understand. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A London Vampire In Chicago**

_Pairing: Alistair x OC_

_Summary: In Breaking Dawn, Alistair didn't run back to London, he ran southwest. He ended up in the Midwest, in Chicago, and found himself in a situation even he couldn't begin to understand._

**Chapter 1**

**Lissa POV**

The phone was ringing, waking me from the daze I was in. I'd just gotten Breaking Dawn, the fourth and final Twilight Saga book by Stephanie Meyer. I'd been awake since yesterday at noon. I'd slept in to give myself a break because of the midnight release party. Oh, did I not mention that? I'm 17, like Bella in Twilight, I live in Chicago, and I am the biggest Twilight fan in my high school. School would start the second week of September, and I was determined to finish this book before today was over.

"What?" I asked rudely into the phone.

"Lissa? What's up?" Lauren asked.

"Lauren, can't you tell I'm busy?" I asked.

"Breaking Dawn again?" she asked impatiently.

"Okay, listen up. Shut it, I've been reading since midnight and I couldn't care less if your house was burning down, why don't you just stop calling me and get on with your life?" I snapped and hung up on her. Lauren Brandon wasn't even my friend. She disgraced Alice's human last name. I was almost done...two pages...one page...done. Finally done. Wow, that was....strange, but cool. Strange but cool.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I hadn't even eaten anything in the twelve hours since I got the book, so I was ravenous. I realized it had been twenty-four solid hours since I slept. Oh well. I made myself a double decker sandwich like my brother Jack did. Jack was 15, and he ate practically everything in the house when our mom bought it. I know what a real pair we are, Jackson and Valissa Young, who both go by shorter names.

I ate, quicker than I expected, and was left with a whole boring afternoon. I wasn't in the mood to watch a movie, or even stay indoors. I went outside and took a walk down the path going parallel to my backyard. The trees were thickening ahead, so I decided I might as well go off trail a little.

The animals were eerily silent, and I wondered if a storm was coming. Then, ahead of me, something stopped. I hadn't even been aware of it moving until it stopped ghosting through the thick green foliage. I looked ahead. 'Oh man, I must be loosing it' I thought, 'He looks just like Alistair! That can't be though...can it? No, it can't be, just because you have a thing for nomadic trackers doesn't mean that's Alistair. Then who is it? You're the only one who's gone off path here before, everyone else listens about the coyotes.'

He started to come forward, slowly, and I knew. The sort of long dark hair, the pale clothing and most of all, the bright burgundy eyes with black around the edges. It was Alistair. I was face-to-face with a vampire. I couldn't move, even when every muscle in my body was telling me to run. I knew what I wanted.

_His arms wrapping around me, leaning down as if to kiss my throat, his teeth piercing my throat. I'd cry with ecstasy as he'd drink, the venom lighting my veins on fire as he'd turn me, his hands moving slowly, caressing my upper body through the tank top I wore._

What a fantasy. I took a hesitant step forward and watched him freeze. He stopped in his tracks and I took another slow step forward. He sniffed the air, and his eyes slowly started darkening. I didn't care, feeling my pulse pound under my skin, I walked forward in his direction. I wasn't scared. Not anymore.

**Alistair POV**

The scent was wafting in my direction. The venom was pooling in my mouth, making me so thirsty. I saw her, as she walked in my direction. I couldn't move. What was she doing? Her light brown hair was falling around her face, her lips breaking into a smile. She must be insane. Then I noticed her eyes. A light, pale blue, like the sky on a hot summer day close to the horizon. That almost white blue got me to stop, to think. I didn't know why, I'd killed plenty of humans before, but I couldn't harm her.

"Hello?" I called hesitantly.

Her eyes widened and her smile vanished. She just stared.

"Hello? Miss?" I asked again, taking a slow step forward and holding up my hands, as to show her I meant no harm.

"Oh my god" she whispered, "You are Alistair."

"You...know me?" I asked.

She let out a sound like a yelp and leapt into my arms, "Oh my god I knew it was you!"

I could smell her emotions, not fear any longer, but desire. Pure, raw desire. Oh my god indeed.

Her scent didn't burn my throat as badly up close, and I began to wonder why when her lips were suddenly pressing to my throat. This I did not expect at all.

"Miss, I would appreciate it if you would, so kindly, explain what is going on?" I asked.

She drew back, "Sorry. I'm Lissa Young. Well, Valissa, but call me Lissa. I live with my mom and brother up the path. My brother's Jackson, he's 15. I'm 17. Our dad's in Iraq and I'm a huge Twilight fan. I just finished Breaking Dawn and that's how I knew who you were. You ran away before the Cullens fought the Volturi and you didn't know they won."

I was shocked she could say so much so fast. "They won? Wait, you know what I am?"

She smiled again, her pearl-white teeth gleaming in the light sunlight, "Of course I know you're a vampire. Why else would I not be surprised at your eyes?"

She reached up and stroked under either of my eyes and I felt myself...tremble? Was that the word? I was trembling under her touch. She felt so warm, and so soft. She smelled good, but not in an appetizing way any more.

I took her hand in my own and she gasped, a small sweet sound. It wasn't in pain or fear, or even surprise, just...pleasure.

"Your skin is so cool" she whispered, "It's nice."

She leaned in and undid a few buttons on my shirt. Every part of me wanted me to stop her, but I didn't. She leaned her head against the skin of my chest she uncovered, and sighed with contentment. My arms wrapped around her as I sat down on the forest floor. What was I doing? Every rational part of me told me I should be drinking her blood by now, but I couldn't bring myself to move from her. She was soft, and warm, and the pulse of her blood was like a melody written just for me. This was so strange, so...odd, but I wondered if this was anything like the Cullen boy felt.

"Alistair?" she asked.

"Yes Lissa?" I asked.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked, looking up and meeting my eyes. I was once again captivated by her strangely colored eyes.

"Yes" I whispered.

She smiled and leaned back against my chest. I lay down, pulling her down with me, and she curled into my side. I could tell the way her breathing was evening out, she was going to sleep. I had heard humans sleeping before.

"Lissa, where do you live?" I asked.

"Up the hill, the attic window is my room" she said, bringing herself closer to me. Her breathing became deep and even and I sighed, I would have to take her home on my own now, wouldn't I? I might as well get a look at that book she read of me in, I would very much like to know the outcome myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Alistair POV**

I carried Lissa to her home, jumping agilely through her window without jostling her from her sleep. I set her down in her bed and looked around. Her room wasn't very large, but it was quaint. Sitting on the desk was the book she'd spoke about, Breaking Dawn. I picked up the copy and sat down in her chair across from her bed. In no time at all I'd read the whole book, and I was certainly puzzled. They won? But...I'd only left them a few days ago.

Lissa stirred in her sleep and I put the book down, going over to her. I lightly brushed my fingers through her hair, the light brown strands in my fingers were beautiful in the sunlight.

"Alistair?" Lissa said, twining her fingers in my shirt and pulling herself against me.

"I'm here my Lissa" I whispered, stroking her hair.

She woke and rubbed her eyes, "You stayed?"

"I did. I think I am staying" I said.

A grin dawned on her perfect lips, "Really? Like Edward?"

"Lissa, where would I go?" I asked.

She leaned in and pressed her lips lightly to mine. I groaned and my fingers curled into her hair, kissing her deeper. Her taste filled my mouth and I felt alive. I pulled her tighter against my body, kissing her deeper. My hands slipped lower, holding her hips as I turned her over.

"Alistair" she moaned and I was snapped out of my own fantasy. I couldn't bite her.

**Lissa POV**

I kissed him lightly, surprised when he kissed me back. His mouth was hard on my own, his hands slipping down my body. Oh god, it felt so good. He held my hips tightly. He turned me over onto the bed, his hands caressing my body.

"Alistair" I moaned.

He paused, his lips softer on my own, "Lissa, I think we should stop."

"No" I said, and flipped him over again.

My kisses began to roam down his chest and he groaned, pulling me tighter against him. "Lissa!"

My tongue traced the plain of his muscles and he gasped, "Valissa, stop."

I continued ravaging his body with my mouth until he surrendered, pulling me up to his level and kissing me with such a hot passion it could've burned us and I wouldn't have known. His mouth was hot and urgent on my own.

"Lissa, stop" he ordered, and flipped me over, pinning me down under him. I wanted to groan, "Alistair, it's okay. You won't hurt me."

He was panting, "Lissa, please. Just...wait."

I lay still while he calmed down. He got off me, thus ending my fantasy come to life. Great. Just great.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Lissa POV**

Alistair had to go hunting. I'd given him a list of names of people I was okay with him killing. Lauren was at the top of that list.

I set up dinner, more than happy to have had a human half-hour to shower, brush my teeth and change out of my dirty forest clothes. I'd looked around the house and found some clothes in Alistair's size, he would be more than welcome to the house when he got back.

"Hello Lissa" Alistair whispered, suddenly behind me.

"Hello Alistair" I said, turning and smiling. He was in a much more pleasant mood now that his eyes were a bright crimson. "I left you some clothes on my bed, you're more than welcome to use the bathroom if you want."

He didn't smell, since vampires really didn't have the bodily functions of humans anymore. Lucky vamps. He smelled nice really, very woodsy. But the scent of blood on his breath, the metallic taste of his mouth despite his sweet, woodsy scent, was a bit...frightening.

"Thank you Lissa" he said, "I think I'd like that."

I smiled as he leaned closer, the touching seemed to be so easy for him now. He leaned close to me and kissed my forehead lovingly. "I'll be back soon" he whispered.

He sped off upstairs and I heard my door open and close softly, then the bathroom. The water was suddenly running and I wondered how 'soon' soon was for Alistair.

I finished making spaghetti, nothing too extravagant, but my version was edible. Unlike Jack's chocolate spaghetti and my mom's lumped-together-god-knows-what.

Alistair's arms were suddenly around my torso and his nose gently grazed my neck, the sudden show of passion catching me off guard, "Thank you. That was quite enjoyable."

I turned and allowed him to sniff my hair, taking in my scent with deep breaths while I took his in myself. If I thought Alistair had smelled good dirty, his scent when he was clean was...so much better. Without any interference, his scent was pure and sweet, with just an herbal edge to it. He smelled so good.

"Cooking for the family?" he asked.

"Yeah" I shrugged in his arms, "I'm the only one that can really cook. My mom burns toast and Jack...experiments too much with his food."

Alistair chuckled, "Well, that's the only problem with him then is it?"

"Well, he's young, strange and at times annoying, but he's not so bad" I said, shrugging again. "He's just Jack, he's...himself."

Alistair chuckled again at my loss of words for my brother. Jack was strange, odd, weird and all of the above.

I heard the door slam loudly, "Liss? I'm home!"

"Crap, that's Jack. Go upstairs and wait for me in my room" I said.

Alistair nodded, kissed me lightly, and disappeared upstairs.

"Hey Liss! Spaghetti night?" Jack asked, tossing his bag over a chair and pulling out his own copy of Breaking Dawn.

"Yep. Nothing else to cook" I said.

"Aaron's a freak, you know that? He says Bella's cuter than Rosalie, and we know vampires top the hotness scale, right?" Jack asked.

"Oh yeah" I said.

"Mike's into Rosalie like you wouldn't believe, but I still think Victoria's hottest. I mean have you seen the actress who plays her? Wow" Jack continued.

"You're into a bad girl? Should I tell mom you're rebelling again?" I asked playfully.

Jack tossed a rolled-up pair of dirty socks at me and I dodged, the sock bouncing off the cabinet and falling to the tile. I kicked it away.

"I'll be a rebel if I can score her. Man James is lucky" Jack said.

"I seem to remember you taped her picture up all over your room, right?" I grinned.

"Touch one picture and I'll rip you apart and burn the pieces" Jack said seriously.

"No problem. Go near Alistair and I'll do the same" I said.

"Ah, always the tracker love. First James, then Demetri, now Alistair, who's next?" Jack asked.

"I'm sticking with Alistair" I said proudly.

"Uh-huh, sure" Jack said, "Okay, I'll be in my room. If I'm asleep, chances are Victoria's in my dreams, so don't wake me up."

I rolled my eyes, "If she heard you, she'd kill you herself."

Jack grinned, "I know, that's what's so sexy about her."

I picked up his socks and tossed them like a grenade, "And take these with you."

He laughed, rolled his eyes and went upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Lissa POV**

When I walked into my room, Alistair caught me around the waist, his lips on mine urgently.

"Mhf, Alistair!" I gasped, his mouth moving slowly down to my neck.

"Lissa?" he whispered, his breath tickling my skin.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What you want me to do" he whispered and tossed me down on the bed.

I gasped and his lips were on my own, his tongue slipping into my mouth. I wanted to cry with joy as he kissed me back with as much passion as I was giving him.

"Oh my god Alistair" I whispered, a breathless laugh slipping from my lips.

He held me tightly in his arms, "Oh Lissa, if only you knew how much I wanted this."

I pulled him up and put my fingers over his lips, "Stop. If you want me so badly, come take me."

He laughed, and kissed me with a wild abandon. I couldn't have been less aware of anything before in my life. His soft, tender kisses kept me panting for air, and each soft caress almost brought me off the bed.

"Alistair" I whispered.

"Valissa" he whispered back, his lips claiming my own roughly again.

"Lissa?" Jack called into my room, "Mom called, she'll be home in twenty."

That stopped both of us instantly. "Okay, thanks Jack!" I called out.

I suddenly realized what Jack had broken me out of. Alistair was in my bed. Naked. So was I, but that was less of the big deal. _Oh my god_ I thought, _He's gorgeous! Wow!_

Alistair smiled, his lips gentle on my own again, "Once more? After all, we have twenty minutes."

I wanted to squeal with joy, but I leapt into his arms again, once more locking us together.

I didn't know how long time had passed, but when I heard the car door I leapt up, getting dressed in my same clothes hurriedly and combing my hair.

Alistair chuckled and I turned, hell bent on making a smart remark, but then I noticed my sheets only covered the lower portion of his body. His bare, well muscled chest was openly seen.

"Do you really have to go?" he asked, seduction dripping off every word.

I shuddered with desire, "I will be back, and when I come back-" I slowly walked forward, a swagger in my step as I leaned over him, slowly trailing my index finger from his collar bone to his abs and back, "Believe me I will not let you out of this bed, so you might as well just stay like this."

A mischievous smile stretched my lips and he smiled, "Hurry back."

"I will" I whispered, kissing him passionately, briefly, and hurried down to dinner.

Mom was walking in when I got downstairs, "Hey!"

"Oh, hey Lissa. Did you make dinner?" she asked.

"Yeah. Any word from Dad?" I asked.

"No, not yet. He just got sent out on a recon yesterday, so he'll be back soon" she said, smiling pleasantly.

"Okay" I said, shrugging.

Jack came downstairs and started talking about his trip to his friend's, but I could've cared less. I only wanted Alistair. I'd heard some possible Midnight sun stuff, and I wanted so badly for Alistair to lift me out of my chair, kiss me hard and bite my neck with passion and deep lust.

"Lissa? Did you hear me?" Mom asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"What did you do today?" mom asked.

"I read Breaking Dawn, took a nap and made dinner. You?" I asked.

She smiled and shook her head, "Honestly Lissa, when are you going to stop caring about vampires?"

"Not for a long time Ma, not for a long time" I said, grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Alistair POV**

Lissa had come back up and true to her word, hadn't let me out of her bed all night. She'd made up her mind to not let me go. I wasn't allowing it anyway, I didn't want to leave her anyway. The moon was high overhead, the stars glowing brightly overhead, and I still held her warm, soft body in my arms.

"Alistair?" she whispered softly.

"Lissa? Are you alright love? You don't really need to be up this late" I said, worrying about her.

She sat up on her elbow and I stared at her well developed form.

"Alistair, please, just listen to me for a minute. I love you, I really mean that. I don't think I can stand to be away from you any more. So please, just please tell me you can't leave me. If you become a nomad again..." I gently brushed my fingers along her lips.

"Lissa, I will never hurt you."

She looked at me, her bright, white blue eyes stared deeply into my own, "Thank you."

I leaned over, the softness of her tender, fragile lips molding to my own and I felt my heart swell with the same love she felt for me. I was deeply, blatantly in love with this human. It was against my very nature to do this, but I couldn't stop myself anymore. She was so...perfect, and she was all mine.

"Rest Lissa, we have forever" I whispered.

"So you will turn me?" she whispered.

"In a short while, I was twenty-four when I was turned" I said, "You have time to wait. But I won't let you be older than me."

She smiled and chuckled against my lips, "Okay. I love you Alistair."

I smiled and pulled her into my arms. My voice was a thick whisper of undying emotion, "I love you too Valissa."

I felt her breathing even and I wanted to cry. My heart was swelling in an unnatural way, and it felt so good. I felt warm all over my whole body. I was so deeply, unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her it was killing me to think how much I loved her. We were so much for each other...and I couldn't possibly bear to be without her.

"Lissa, without a doubt in my mind, always know I am yours. While others may threaten you, I will be here to protect you. I can be your hero" I whispered.

She snuggled against my side.

I ran my fingers through her hair and smiled, "Sleep with peaceful dreams my Lissa."

**Lissa POV**

The murky light of the thick, lush green forest ahead of me was clearly that of the Pacific Northwest. I stumbled through the moss and foliage, throwing myself down the hills quickly.

"Alistair!" I shouted, waiting for him to reply.

I could hear the sounds of battle ahead and broke into a dead sprint. I ran into the baseball clearing and I saw the Cullens and their allies, the nomads from the first three books included in their allies, versus the Volturi. Bella seemed to be shielding all of them at once, including Alistair, who was on his knees in the very center of the fray. He'd clearly given up hope and all will to fight.

Caius lifted a silver object, something I remembered. He'd used it to kill Irina.

"NO! ALISTAIR!" I shouted, and leapt out for him. My arms wrapped around his cool, muscled torso, as I felt the flame lurch out toward us, starting to engulf us in the flames. Alistair's arms wrapped around me as he softly whispered, 'I love you' into my hair.

I gasped and lurched up in bed, clutching the sheet to my chest.

"Lissa? Love, are you okay?" Alistair asked.

"Oh. It was a dream" I whispered.

"Yes, of course. Are you okay?" he asked, softly stroking my hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be fine, just...hold me" I whispered.

His arms wrapped tightly around me as we lay together. I smiled happily and nuzzled his cool, marble-esque chest. My love, and I trusted him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Lissa POV**

Alistair stroked the curve of my neck as I woke, "What?" I whispered in a hushed voice, "What's going on?"

He chuckled mutedly, "What ever do you mean love?"

"I dunno, I just thought maybe something was wrong..." I whispered, turning to face him. His smile was bright and his eyes dark burgundy.

"Kiss me" he whispered, his eyes drooping sexily.

I complied, kissing him hotly.

"Alistair" I whispered, "Change me."

"Are you sure you're ready? Right now?" he asked.

"Yes" I whispered.

He chuckled and pressed his lips softly to my throat, "This will hurt very, very bad."

I chuckled weakly and let him bite. The venom lit my veins on fire but I wanted to scream with pleasure at the way his cold body was conflicting with the fire in my veins.

"ALISTAIR!" I gasped, panting raggedly.

"Yes Lissa my love, anything" he whispered.

"Take me" I whispered and he took me with a slow, passionate gentleness.

I assumed it had been three days, because my family was pounding at the door, screaming at the tops of their lungs. Alistair lay beside me, "I'll stay here."

I stood, dressing happily, and walked to the door.

"Oh my god Lissa" Jack whispered.

My mom's tear-streaked face was in fright and shock.

Jack threw his arms around me tightly, "I knew it! I knew you were turning!"

I inhaled, "Jack, I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"What? Why?" Jack asked.

"This" I whispered, and bit into my brother's neck. He was a real pain in the ass and no one could stop me anymore. My mom gasped and backed away, "No. Please Lissa, no."

A snarl slipped through my teeth and I smiled sadistically, "You've never supported me in my whole life. I will do what I want, when I want, for the rest of my existence."

"No" she whispered.

I stalked forward slowly, "Yes. Oh yes."

I attacked. I felt blood drip down my chin and run down my neck, and a pair of warm, soft lips pressing to my collarbone and then a soft tongue lapping it up.

I gasped and let her drop, "Alistair."

My fingers twined in his hair and he growled happily, "Relax my love, you can take me as hard as you want now."

He purred with delight, "Then let me."

I smiled brightly and claimed his lips again. We would be together, forever.

**The End**


End file.
